deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Resource Integration Gear
The RIG is the acronym used to refer to the health bar and various systems attached to the exosuit worn by Isaac Clarke and all other crew members throughout the Dead Space universe. It stands for Resource Integration Gear. Main Features Health The distinctive feature of the RIG is it's ability to actively display the wearer's health in real time via a segmented blue bar that runs along the spine of the wearer (presumably done using some sort of nervous system sensor). These bars will drain and refill depending on the user's health. If a RIG wearer dies, the RIG will give off a flatline sound, identical to a hospital's heart rate machine flatline. Holographic Displays A RIG has the ability to project a holographic display (that projects itself a few feet in front of the RIG wearer; the display also moves with the user if the user walks around at all while it is projected.). These displays are used for various features. The main use of the display is for RIG users to communicate to one another through live video chat, or to send live audio messages to one another. The RIG user's also store text logs on the RIG, which are displayed in widescreen projections to make reading easier. Known RIG Types Engineering RIG The Engineering is an exosuit that completely covers the wearer's body. There are several variations to the engineering RIG suit; these variations are for whatever type of engineering work the wearer is preforming; engineers who are working in a more hazardous environment will wear an engineering RIG suited to that work. Engineering RIG features include: * Stasis: Stasis is used to severely decrease the speed of machinery. It is usually used to slow down machinery that is malfunctioning, allowing a safe approach (for example, mechanical doors rapidly open and shut when malfunctioning, so Stasis is used to slow the door down to a safe pace.) * Kinesis: Kinesis allows the user to lift heavy objects with ease. It will lift all but the largest of objects with ease. Some machinery is located on a track, and Kinesis can be used to roll it along that track, as the object is too heavy to push. * Oxygen Storage: The engineering RIG will become airtight when entering a vacuum (or area with unbreathable air), allowing the user to breathe using oxygen stored in the suit. This oxygen will refill once the user enters an area with normal air again. Areas in a vacuum that require long periods of work will often come equipped with Oxygen Recharge Stations which will automatically refill the RIG's oxygen storage to the maximum, and can be used an unlimited number of times. Mining RIG The mining RIG is a more robust and armored iteration of the standard RIG. Like the Engineering RIG , it covers the head and body tight enough to be used in a vacuum and comes with the standard gravity boots. The most noticeable difference between the two RIGs are the narrower visor openings on the helmet and more body armor over the front, as opposed to all over with the Engineering RIG. These differences reflect the liklihood of injury while working, and the areas in which danger is usually presented within each respective field. RIG suits are able to be upgraded by Nano-Circuit Repair Bench found throughout the Ishimura. Using Power Nodes, you can upgrade the suit to become more resilient. Each suit level improves protection from attacks and increased inventory space. Each RIG upgrade allows the suit to take more damage from attacks. The RIG suits comes in several different forms ranging from those worn by military to those worn by Ishimura workers. Each displays the wearers health as well as allow uplink to other RIG wearers. The civilian version gives out a flatline sound when the wearer is deceased. Visuals Image:Dead-space-20080923085750577_640w.jpg|RIG Details Image:Isaac_Sketch.jpg|Isaac's RIG details Image:1RIG.jpg|The Level 1 RIG Image:2RIG.jpg|The Level 2 RIG Image:3RIG.jpg|The Level 3 RIG Image:4RIG.jpg|The Level 4 RIG Image:5RIG.jpg|The Level 5 RIG Category:Suits Category:Technology